The Alley-Cat, The Two-Toned, The Prince, and The Fool
by AJAmbrolleigns
Summary: Silly story about Roman, who owns three cats: Dean, Tyler and most recently, Seth. Cat-Fic
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Roman Reigns owns three cats now: Dean, Seth and Tyler. You may think life got worse, but really they all love it. With Dean's shenanigans and Tyler's stubbornness, things couldn't get any better._

 _ **Prologue**_

 _ **One Week Ago**_

Dean rolled his eyes at the other cat as he showed off his white coat. Dean was just a simple tabby with shedding fur. He could never understand Tyler.

Tyler pretended to just now notice Dean. "What's taking Roman so long? He should be here with my EVO."

Dean huffed. "Why must you eat EVO? Purina is just fine to me."

Tyler stopped licking his paw and stared at Dean like he was scum. "On a low carb diet. You already look like Garfield and we don't need that fat cat from Stewart Little."

They both heard the keys in the door to their house, and sprinted towards it. Both cats came to a halt when they saw the mewling kitten in his arms. Roman sat the kitten in Dean's cat bed and went to search for a towel.

Both cats observed the strange colors of the kitten's coat. His face was sandy brown on one side, and black on the other. Tyler frowned, "He bought a damn cobo bumo in our home."

"What?"

Tyler sighed, "A cat that's a hobo and bum. A mutt."

Roman explained as he tended to the small kitten. "This little guy will be staying with us. I found him in a box out in the rain. People are just ignorant." Roman sat the kitten on the floor. "Your name tag says... Seth. Dean and Tyler, this is Seth."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Seth, still getting used to walking, stumbled out onto the back porch. He watched as Dean sprinted in the grass, trying to catch a grasshopper.

Tyler came out of no where and it startled Seth. He sat next to the kitten. "So, can you talk?"

Seth meowed softly and nudged Tyler.

"I guess not."

Seth looked really, really focused then squeaked, " _Kit-ten_."

Tyler confirmed, "Yes, you are a kitten. Oh here comes Roman."

Roman on the wide steps and Tyler appeared to be expecting something. Tyler purrs as Roman rubs the spot between his ears and under his chin.

Seth watched them intently then brushed against Roman. " _Meow_!"

Seth received the same treatment for a while, but Roman said, "I have to run some errands. See you two later."

Tyler explained, "Don't be sad. You have to learn how to get his attention. But we will discuss this later. Off to the kitchen!"

* * *

Dean stood on his hind legs, attempting to open the fridge. With Tyler's help, the door swung open. Seth meowed as Tyler sifted through everything.

Dean said, "Shut up!"

Tyler eased a bowl of broccoli on the floor. "What is this?"

Dean retorted, "How would I know?" He sniffed it. "Is it harmful?"

Seth lifted one up to his mouth and bit it with his small teeth. Tyler gasped, "Seth, no! You don't-"

Seth ate another piece, then another. Dean followed suit, and Tyler eventually gave in. "Its okay, I guess. What else is in here?"

* * *

After raiding Roman's refrigerator, Dean and Tyler decided to teach Seth how to talk since he would live there from now on.

Dean said to Seth, "Say 'cat'." Tyler sprawled out on the floor as they awaited a response.

" _Meow_."

Dean rolled his eyes. "No, not the sound-" he sighed, "Say 'cat'."

Seth's tail swished as he muttered, "Cat?"

"Now try 'Tyler'."

Seth exclaimed eagerly, _"Tyler! Cat! Kitten!"_

Dean patted his head. "You've learned well, grasshopper."

Tyler retorted, "He only knows three damn words! And he looks like you!"

"Like me?"

"Yes, ugly." Tyler explained, "But its not his fault his mother gave birth to him."

Dean said, "He isn't ugly. I like his coat."

Tyler groaned, "Looks like-"

 _"Tyler... ugly."_

Dean snickered and said, "See? He knows four words."

Tyler looked very offended. "I am far from ugly, you're the ugly duckling. How dare you-" Tyler hissed when Seth slapped him, even though it did nothing. "Y-You touched my face.. Monster!" Tyler sprinted off to his secret spot, under the bed.

Seth meowed at Dean while chasing his own tail, then attacking it. Dean smirked, "You made Tyler run off. I guess you are kinda okay.."

* * *

Roman came through the front door, clearly upset. After slamming the door shut, he grabbed a beer from the fridge and plopped on the couch. Dean and Seth sat in front of him then peered up at him.

Roman sighed, "I just got dumped... for some stupid bimbo skank named Summer Rae."

Dean brushed against his leg and Roman petted him. "Yep. Randy and I are through."

Dean purred and leaped in his lap. Seth had to use his claws to climb up the couch.

Seth wanted Roman to feel better. He saved his life after all. " _Kitten_."

Roman blinked and frowned. "What the... This beer is kicking in already."

Dean nudged Seth and muttered, "Don't."

Seth, feeling rebellious, said cheerfully, _"I am kitten_."

Dean shouted without thinking, "Shut up, Seth!"

Roman chuckled, "This is hilarious. What else can you two say?"

Dean replied, "You should rest a little. Obviously your mind is playing tricks on you. Okay?"

Roman sprawled on the couch. "Okay."

 **A/N: Seth can't keep his mouth shut, and Tyler/Dean don't like him much. Even more reason not to now.**

 **The cats in this story are your regular, everyday house cats, but not for long... Hehe.**


	3. Chapter 3

Roman woke up the next morning to see Tyler sitting in front of him. He greeting him with a loud chirp.

Roman caressed his head. "Good morning, Tyler." Tyler growled and rolled onto his back. "What's wrong?"

Tyler cried out in pain, and as Roman went to touch him, Tyler swatted him. "Meowwww!"

Roman gasped as Tyler grew to a large size and all the fur fell off of him. His paws, nose and ears turned to human hands, a nose and ears. His tail shrunk into his body and both men sat there, in shock.

Roman said, "My cat just turned into a man. And you're naked..." He tossed a blanket at him. Seth stumbled and tripped into the room. "Help!"

Roman followed him to the bedroom, where Dean stood wrapped in a towel, upset. "What just happened, man? This is insane!"

Tyler looked in the mirror. "I don't know, but I look very good." He peeked inside his blanket and smirked. Dean frowned at him then approached the mirror. Tyler sang, "Still ugly!"

Dean touched his ear, where an earring had appeared. "Whatever." He and Tyler began raiding Roman's room for clothes. Seth yawned and fell asleep under the bed. Roman just muttered, "I'm going to make breakfast.."

* * *

Roman came back into the room and called, "Tyler? Dean?"

He heard the shower running and went in the bathroom. "What are you two doing?"

Dean was trying to shove Tyler into the shower. "We are taking a shower. It looked easier than a bath. Someone won't go in!"

Tyler said to Roman, "I refuse to go in the-" Dean shoved him in the shower and turned to Roman, "We'll be out soon." He shut the door.

Roman asked, "Why are you showering together?"

Tyler said, "Well, we already saw each other bathe anyway. Plus, when you wash us once a month."

Roman left and Tyler grabbed the soap. He sniffed it, then poured the liquid into his hand. Dean said, "Now what?"

Tyler rubbed the soap over Dean's chest. "I guess we rub it on and rinse it off.."

Dean shrugged, "Works for me."

Tyler yelped when Dean sprayed him with the shower hose. "No! Dean just stop!" Tyler moved to the opposite side of the shower, so that Dean couldn't spray him. Dean dropped the hose and grabbed Tyler to pull them under the shower head. They rinsed off together and got out the shower. Tyler tied a robe around him and Dean followed him back into Roman's room.

Tyler huffed, "I'm never going in there with him again."

Dean rolled his eyes. "It wasn't that bad."

Roman laughed and shook his hand. "You two are unbelievable."

Dean let the robe drop from his body and put on his clothes. Tyler followed suit. Roman covered his eyes, "What's your problem? Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"Being naked in front of me, and each other."  
Tyler said, "To be fair, we are naked in front of you everyday, Roman."

Tyler mused, "We've never seen you naked..."

 **A/N: Well,Tyler is right. So, what will happen next? Anyone want to take a guess?**


	4. Chapter 4

Roman's eyes grew to the size of the moon. He warned, "Don't try anything, Tyler."

Tyler whined, "You're zero fun, RoRo."

Dean laughed, "Ro Ro..."

Tyler gripped the front of Roman's shirt and yanked him so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He removed his shirt as Dean eyed Seth, who was peeking around the corner of the hall. Dean slowly shut the door and turned around to see Tyler fumbling with Roman's belt.

"I really don't think this is smart, Tyler. Dean, back me upp!"

"No! Dean, you help me!"

Dean reluctantly kneeled to Tyler as they slid his shorts off. Tyler yanked his briefs a bit hard and they tore off of Roman.

"Dammit! Those were Calvin Klein!"

Tyler tried to speak, his mouth only opening and shutting. He swallowed and panted, realizing that he was holding his breath.

Dean was still comprehending it all when Tyler leaned forward and gripped Roman. Roman tensed and said, "What are you thinking? This is crazy! You are my.." Tyler wasn't a cat anymore. Tyler smirked and Dean huffed as Tyler did what he did best: Make people uncomfortable with his careless ways.

Roman grunted and slowly eased a hand through Tyler's hair. Tyler moaned and Roman growled, loving the way Tyler bobbed up and down with his mouth.

Dean tried to make sense of this and simply could not. His only option now was to leave, or join.

Dean shook his head and left, but it went unnoticed as Roman scooped Tyler into his lap with his tattooed arms. Tyler gazed into his grey eyes then batted his lashes and purred, "Fuck me."

Dean had slipped on his clothes and plopped on the couch, hoping the TV would drown out any sounds Tyler and Roman made. He honestly could not believe the nerve of Roman.

 _Long Time Ago.._

 _Dean strutted over to Roman and Randy then glanced back at the TV. Some boring low budget movie. He hopped on Roman's lap._

 _Randy laughed as Roman sighed, "Its okay, Rome. I'll be back. Lock him in the room or something and we can be in peace."_

 _Dean stared into Roman's pretty eyes. He thought Roman was everything, because of his good looks. Long dark hair, muscles, eyes, muscles, his voice... Dean's insides fluttered as he thought about Roman's voice. His heart raced as Roman rubbed his belly. Dean rolled on his back. "Oh my God... He must feel this same way!"_

Sadly, Roman did not feel the way Dean hoped. Roman had sent him off as he made out with Randy. Dean sighed and felt ready for a nap.

A/N: Dean in his feelings :(


	5. Chapter 5

Seth was disappointed. He didn't turn into a human, but Tyler and Dean did. Now Tyler spent more and more time alone in the bedroom. Dean stayed with him in the living room and taught him things, but he couldn't help being curious about Tyler and Roman.

Dean pet Seth, who had got very big for a kitten. He was almost the size of a cat in two short weeks.

"Dean, why does Roman- why does he ignore us?"

Dean sighed, "He's spending time with Tyler."

"Why not us?"

"We're not as important, I guess." Dean muttered.

Roman's door opened and Tyler strutted out in jogging pants and no shirt. He sat next to Dean. "What do you guys do all day? I know you're bored here in this living room."

Dean rolled his eyes, "We talk and stuff. What about you?"

"Oh, Roman and I do all sorts of fun stuff. You should have joined when you had the chance, but you care more about a fugly kitten."

Dean shouted, "He's not ugly!" Seth jumped a little and Dean caressed him. "Just, leave us alone okay? Go back to Roman. We don't need you!"

Tyler gasped, "Somebody is butthurt. I'll let you cool off and come back later. Roman is gone so I'm going to nap."

Dean didn't see the smirk on Tyler's face, or the hurt in Seth's eyes..

 **A/N: Very short and I have not updated in a while, I'm so sorry.**

 **Next: Dean confronts Roman about Tyler, Seth and Tyler talk about Dean**


End file.
